terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowballa
"It's like you said earlier; there are different types of morality. I guess you can say that...we're all different shades of villainy." Shadowballa to Lord Claudius Ko'Al in Claudius' Quest - Episode 5: Shades of Villainy. Shadowballa is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is the main antagonist of Lord Pothead's Really Weird Day. He used to be a normal member of the Ballan species, but was corrupted by dark powers which turned him into the supervillain he is now. Appearance Like all Ballans, Shadowballa has an extra appendage on his head called a balla, & like the rest of his species, it's removable. This is because the Ballans are genetically modified Humans with detachable body parts, but Shadowballa can detach any of them while the others can only do so with their ballas. Shadowballa has dark brown hair with a beard & mustache. His body type is that of an average physique. He wears a black polo shirt with white horizontal stripes, as well as black shorts & a black cape. He right eye glows a fearsome red, especially when he activates his lazer vision. He also wears glasses, but since his transformation, he's only worn sunglasses. His weapon of choice used to be a mysterious wand, but he lost it in a battle with Lord Ferronidas. History Fallaballa II was created in an unknown laboratory on June 15th, 2013. He would behave like the original Fallaballa, yet acted considerably more relaxed, & hung out with all the other strange beings that visited the Ledda Residence. In the year 2014, he became sick & was hospitalized on planet Irk. Apparently, he had a mass of dark matter growing inside his heart. This would eventually spread to the rest of his body & kill him from the inside out. However, it also was responsible for recreating him as a super-powerful entity. He knows not where this dark power came from, but he would accept it later on. There was no more Fallaballa II, only Shadowballa. That same year, he would travel to other worlds & befriend the supervillain named Dangerous Man. They would work together as partners in crime, searching the galaxy for whatever they wanted, whether it be money, knowledge, power, or some other fourth thing. When their villainy caught the attention of the energy being named Green Man, he trapped them in a dimension created with the Hexacontakis called the Land of the Nevers. Green Man opposes anyone who challenges his power, & wants to get rid of any competition by all means necessary. It wasn't until August 15th, 2016 when Shadowballa & Dangerous Man would be freed from that dimensional prison. Shadowballa finally found a magic spell that could be used to enchant Dangerous Man's weapon to become a key that can unlock any door. They escaped, emerging in Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's grandfather's house, where they would meet Ferronidas. After introducing themselves, Dangerous Man attacked Ferronidas while Shadowballa would quickly examine where they ended up. After Dangerous Man would fail to defeat the Archangel, Shadowballa took out his magic wand & finished what his friend started. Shadowballa had the upper hand for a brief moment, but was caught off guard by Ferronidas' Angelic Wail, followed by a lightning bolt to the chest. Shadowballa conceded & Ferronidas complied. When asked about the origins of the wand, Shadowballa was adamant in not giving away any information. But the Archangel would take away the wand within the blink of an eye, prompting Shadowballa to lunge at him, only to be teleported away back to his home. He wouldn't make a comeback until August 22nd, 2017, when he & Dangerous Man would meet Lord Claudius Ko'Al at the Ledda Residence to talk business. After a somewhat lengthy chat, the two supervillains were ultimately hired by Claudius, who would teleport them to the Fall Residence to meet their fellow coworkers. Upon introducing himself to Stupid Handy Mandy, Shadowballa encountered another member of his species; Blueberryballa. Shadowballa exclaimed his superiority & fired the Crimson Death Beam in front of Blueberryballa's feet for him to run away. At the end of the day, it became official that Shadowballa & Dangerous Man had become two of Claudius' appointed Destroyers. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH). Personality As Fallaballa II, he was goofy, idiotic, & easily spooked, but as Shadowballa, he's a supervillain at heart, acting only out of his own intentions. He delights in the pain & suffering of those who oppose him & would never question the option of having a battle to determine who gets to end their day victoriously. Although Shadowballa is always in it for himself, he seems to care enough about Dangerous Man to consider him as a friend, but other than that, their alliance is just good business. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, immortality, Ballan physiology, flight, levitation Special: Crimson Death Beam, dark matter manipulation, dark magic, umbrakinesis, teleportation Weaknesses While he may have returned from death before, Shadowballa still has that heart disease within him. As shown by Ferronidas' electric powers, Shadowballa was greatly injured by a bolt of lightning to the chest & fell to his knees; chest injuries are most effective against him in battle. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Ballans Category:Weirdos Category:Idiots Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Intellects Category:Immortal Category:Supervillains Category:Legion of Shadows